Always Remember My Memories
by LoneWolfx03
Summary: Konoka practices a new spell taught by Negi. So she wanted to try it out to Setsuna. What spell could that be? Konosetsu. Note: first time posting a story, don't mind the mistakes. Chapter 3 is up! Don't miss it!
1. Show Me the Spell

Hey Everyone! It's me, LoneWolfx03! I have always been a member in fanfiction but I never submitted any story…haha! So, this is my first time making a story and I hope you all like it! Please don't mind my wrong grammars and even the spellings because I'm still suck at this…..

Note: Ken Akamatsu OWNS Negima….not me.

Well, here it goes…..

* * *

It was night time in Evangeline's resort and a particular white mage is still practicing on her new spell. She wanted to experience it so she has to call on her favorite guardian and her precious friend, Setsuna.

"Nee, Secchan!" Konoka called her by her nickname that she will never forget.

"Nani? Ojousama…"

"It's KONOCHAN!!!"

"What is it, K-k-konochan?" Setsuna's cheeks became red like a tomato

"Can you come with me and help me with a new spell?"

"Sure! K-konochan…."

Konoka lead her to her room and shut the door so that no one even the Dark Evangel herself will be disturbed.

"So K-k-konochan, what do you want me to do?"

"Secchan, I want you to kneel in front of me…."

"Eeh?! Ojousama!" blushing still like a tomato except…five times the color

"Silly Secchan! Don't think like that! Hehe …" reading Setsuna's face as if she knew and with a small blush "I want to practice the spell that Negi-kun did to Asuna."

"Oh! You mean….y-you want me to s-s-see your memories?"

"Yup! The Consciousness-Synchronization Magic. Negi-kun taught me that since morning. Come on Secchan!" Konoka held Setsuna's hand so that she will pull her down in front of her.

"Ready Secchan?"

"..."

"Secchan?"

"H-hai, K-konochan?"

"You don't want to do this with me, do you?" Konoka with a sad look on her face.

"O-of course I want to do it with you!" Setsuna with a concerned face. "And besides…" with a blush while looking at the ground "I want to know more about you".

Konoka was blushing profusely with Setsuna's words and wrapped her arms around her neck as a 'thank you' gesture. Setsuna was shocked on the instant action and she replied the hug with her arms around her friend's waist.

"Okay, here we go." With their foreheads being brushed together while kneeling and held their hands tightly.

"Matermusarum,mnemosyne ad se nos alliciat" a flash of light surrounded the couple and everything turned white. 

I got this idea while I was reading Negima volume 8. So…leave some reviews so that I will be satisfied… if mostly of it is disappointing ….I'll stop the story… so…give me your feedbacks…please?

*If people don't know… I got this idea in chapter 65 when Negi let Asuna see his horrid memories when he was still a child*


	2. A Loving Mother

HELLO AGAIN!!! (Is that a song in Negima!? Haha…) LoneWolfx03 at your service! Thanks for the review siari-chan (I translated it in google..:p), Lance58, Demon Cat08 and Dana Kishimoto…I'll try to improve and make it longer! (Well, depends on my knowledge…Haha! :p…oh come on…I'm suck in English…its one of my feared subjects when I was still in grade school)….I'm still making my doujin in deviantart so be patient for the upcoming chapters…. Oh! And I already updated two more pages in Deviantart…Well here it is! Chapter 2! Hope you are all enjoying it! ^_^

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima…not me *sob*

As the flash of light blinded the couple, Setsuna opened her eyes to see that she is not in Evangeline's Resort anymore but in the Kansai Association Main Temple, Kyoto. She saw the Cherry Blossom Tree that bloom so magnificent outside the window and colorful flowers that blossoms on a fair day. As Setsuna saw a peaceful and serene surrounding, she noticed that Konoka was gone and she was now naked.

"Ojousama! Where are you and why am I naked?" Setsuna shouted, blushing so hard and tried to cover her body using her arms.

"Eheh! Sorry about that Secchan! Negi-kun told me something about this and I forgot to warn you, gomen-nasai" Konoka whose voice can be heard but never been seen in Setsuna's eyes. Setsuna tried to come down until someone behind the main doors is going to go inside the main temple. She hidden herself behind the pillar and Konoka warned her again with a calm voice.

"Secchan, it's alright. They won't see you. It's just a fragment of my memory." Setsuna felt better when she heard her princess' voice and see who was coming inside the main temple. It was shocking for her to see Eishun Konoe at an age of 20+ (just imagine he had no wrinkles) alongside with his wife, Mrs. Konoe, with 10 priestesses behind them and let's not forget a cute little girl at an age of 4 who is hiding behind her mother's back, Konoka Konoe. It was the first time Setsuna saw Konoka's mother who is wearing a lovely kimono, has an eloquent poise with long chocolate brown hair and with a beautiful smile that matches her princess'. No wonder Konoka got her mother's feature and look. Setsuna did not focused too much on her mother but instead, she looked at a young girl who never loses her sweet, innocent smile still clenching to her mother's kimono. Setsuna made a smile to see it was one of the sweetest memories she had ever seen. She wished to have a memory like her princess' family but she only had a horrid past of her family. Right now, she had to focus on her princess' past. She had a feeling that Konoka purposely showed her memory to her guardian. She wonders why Konoka wanted to let her see but not Asuna or Negi.

Setsuna was too much focused with her thoughts but finally snapped out when she heard the young girl's questioning voice.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Konoka wearing a cute pout on her face.

"I need to get the papers ready for the meeting this afternoon, Konoka." Eishun placed his hands on top of young Konoka's head. Konoka felt sad as if no one reads her feelings except for Setsuna and her mother.

"Don't worry dear… I'm here for you." Mrs. Konoe hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thank you Mommy!" the princess replying the hug of her mother.

As Setsuna smiled watching the mother carrying her daughter leaving the temple, her surroundings changed and she was now outside the temple seeing a car parked beside the street. She saw Eishun Konoe waving her wife and daughter goodbye. The car left leaving young Konoka with her mom.

"So dear, what do you want to do?" Mrs. Konoe asking a question to her daughter. After she asked her a question, she heard a grumble from Konoka's stomach. "From the looks of it, you want to have a snack, right?" She asked another question and Konoka nodded.

"Let's go to the kitchen to whip us something delicious."

"H-hai! Mommy!" Konoka smiled and they both headed to the kitchen as well as Setsuna who was following them.

Setsuna was giggling a little from the scene where Konoka's mother making rice balls for her only daughter and little Konoka replied that it was the best rice ball she ever had.

"What are you giggling at?" the original Konoka's voice asking for Setsuna's reply.

"Did you get your cooking skills from your mother?" Setsuna asked.

"Yup! She's my inspiration! Why did you asked?" Konoka asked again.

"Heh, No wonder you make the best rice ball in the world." Setsuna grinned to her.

Setsuna wasn't aware of her Ojousama's reaction (because well… she wasn't there, only her voice) but Konoka blushed because of the compliment that Setsuna gave to her. She wanted to thank her but she kept silent because of over thinking and replaying the compliment and the blush on her cheeks.

"Ojousama?" Setsuna asked with a concerned face wondering why Konoka stayed silent.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine Secchan and didn't I tell you to not call me 'Ojousama'?" Konoka now agitated of Setsuna calling the 'hated nickname'.

"Ah! G-g-gomen nasai, K-konochan…" Setsuna now quickly apologizing to her princess.

"Good! That's better." Konoka grinned to Setsuna.

"So K-k-konochan, what do you want me to see next?"

"Oh! Right" Konoka changed Setsuna's surroundings and Setsuna is now in the Temple grounds near the Koi pond. She smiled as she saw her princess playing catch with her mother using her favorite ball and watching together the Koi swimming in the pond.

'Very cute' Setsuna talking to herself in her thoughts. But suddenly, her surroundings changed again and this time, it was taken place in Eishun's Office still on the Main Temple on a rainy day. Little Konoka came into the office with the sad look on her face.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Little Konoka asking her father pleadingly.

"Konoka, your mother had to go to a meeting with your grandfather. She won't be back until she finishes her job. I'll tell you when she will come back. Okay?"

"Promise?" still had a sad look on her face.

"Promise." He smiled to her daughter.

"This was taken one year after I had fun with my mother." The real Konoka with a sad tune of her voice.

"Oh, what happened to her?" Setsuna asked to her princess.

"I'll show it to you later okay? Secchan?" Konoka forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay…" Setsuna knowing something bad will happen soon.

"Hey Konoka!" Setsuna and Konoka stopped their conversation and Setsuna focused back on her princess' memory.

"H-hai?" Little Konoka was called from her father.

"Prepare some nice cloths when you go to your room because we will have a visitor tomorrow."

"A visitor?"

Okay, here is where I stop. You already know who are the visitors right? I'll make the next chapter when I'm done applying College so, be patient about it. And again, I'm suck in English and don't mind the grammar. Leave some reviews if you're done reading my fic. AND AGAIN….. If it is bad, I'll stop the story. (Hey! I'm not threatening you! I just want your opinion)


	3. A Precious Friend

LoneWolfx03 here! From the look of it…I have many reviews in chapter 2 than the previous one (by one review…haha…But I'm still happy!). YAY!! KONOSETSU FANS UNITE!!!! Haha…… All thanks to **Dana Kishimoto**, **Lance58**, **siari chan** (translated to google… again…:p), **setchan-1995** and **Demon Cat08**. Check out my doujin also in too okay? (See the link on my profile.)Haha…Well, here it is….Chapter 3. Enjoy! (*Warning: This chapter MIGHT be confusing.*)

And again….Ken owns Negima and I'm just a supporter…

"A visitor?"

"Yes Konoka, and I hope you'll make friends with her."

"Her?" little Konoka knowing it is a girl.

"Haha… you'll see" Eishun putting his right hand over to his little girl.

Setsuna stayed silent after their conversation and thinking who might their visitor be. Konoka wondered why her guardian stayed silent there. So, she cuts the silent by having a conversation with her guardian.

"Secchan, is something wrong?" with a concerned face.

"Oh, just wondering, is this the time when I came in?" Setsuna asked.

"Yup! And…" Konoka paused for the moment. "It's one of the memorable memories I will always treasure and never forget." She smiled to show that she really meant those words to Setsuna. Setsuna was now in panic from the inside and was now wearing a massive blush from her face.

"Eheh, you're so cute when you blush Secchan! You know that right?" Konoka laughed.

Setsuna just stayed silent still wearing that blush until the scenery changed. She was now outside the temple on a fair day with Little Konoka wearing her cute kimono while playing and bouncing her ball alone. Setsuna felt a sad feeling coming from the little girl knowing that the little girl misses her loving mother.

"Mommy…" Setsuna heard a little mumble from the little heiress knowing that she was lonely and wanted to have a companionship. Little Konoka was about to cry when one of the maids came close to her to give her the announcement.

"Konoka-ojousama, The Shinmeiryuu Master has arrived." Little Konoka hesitately went to the main gate and behind her is Setsuna to see who was coming. As they reached their destination, Setsuna was shocked to see her old teacher at a young age with two of her companions and behind her teacher is none other that herself at an age of 5 wearing her cute kendo clothes. Little Konoka saw a young girl who was hiding behind Setsuna's teacher. Curiousity was within her, she peeked to see who it was until the shy little swordswoman came out of hiding and bowed to her. It was the first time for the little heiress to see another girl at a same age as hers. The little heiress and the little swordswoman had their eyes locking on one another and neither of them spoke a word.

'Daddy said I have to make friends with her' Little Konoka thought so she gave the little swordswoman a sweet smile to feel her welcome. The little swordswoman saw her smile and she replied to her with a smile too. Little Konoka giggled to her and so is the little swordswoman.

"Ah! You came!" Eishun came out from the main doors of the temple.

"As requested, I brought Setsuna here, Eishun-sama" The Master of the Shinmeiryuu spoke to him.

"Good, leave her to Konoka and come inside the temple."

"Understood" The Master then faced to Little Setsuna. "Setsuna, I want you to stay here with Konoka-ojousama while we have a talk with Eishun-sama. Is that understood?"

"H-hai!" Little Setsuna with a determined look on her face. As Eishun, and the Master of Shinmeiryuu with his two colleagues went in to the temple, all was left outside is a smiling princess still holding her favorite ball and a bashful swordswoman. No words came out from the little swordswoman so the little heiress will have to speak first.

"So, you want to go to our garden?" asking a question to the bashful guardian.

"H-hai!" the bashful swordswoman agreeing to her request. And so they left leaving the real Setsuna behind.

"Aw, you were so cute back then, Secchan!" Konoka's voice squealed with cuteness.

"Ojousama!" Setsuna shouting with a massive blush.

"It's Ko-no-chan!" Konoka lecturing Setsuna.

"K-k-konochan!" Now Setsuna's body now turning red and Konoka laughed in that process.

"Come on Secchan! You might loose them from your sight" Now Konoka warned to her flushed guardian.

"Oh! Right!" Setsuna now quickly ran to where their young selves were heading. She stopped running when she saw little Konoka sitting beside little Setsuna under the Cherry Blossom Tree. Little Konoka introduced first to the bashful swordswoman.

"Hi! I'm Konoka Konoe. Remember my name okay?" asking her with a cute smile.

"Hai! Konoka-ojousama!"

'_Geez, Why some people call me ojousama? Even mommy doesn't like that name_' Konoka thought and got irritated by those words.

"Hey! How come you call me 'ojousama'?" Now questioning the little swordswoman.

"My Master told me to call you ojousama and he said that I am going to be your guardian from now on."

"Hmm, is that so?" Konoka then thought of a plan to stop with the 'ojousama'. "Then what's your name?"

"Setsuna, Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"Setsuna? Secchan!"

"Eeh!?"

"I'll call you Secchan because we are now friends. It's not a problem to you, isn't it?"

"…"

"Secchan?"

"I-Iie! I-it's not a problem… K-k-konochan!"

"Eheh! Now that's more I like it." Now they both laughed in unison.

The real Setsuna just looked at the cute scenery and she just realized something.

"You know something Konochan?" Setsuna blurted out of the blue as she looked at the ground.

"What is it Secchan?" questioning her guardian.

"I was confused back then. I didn't know how to handle 'friendship' at that time." Konoka just stayed silent from that remark and Setsuna continued without knowing what she was about to say. "But all I know is that my job is to protect you and I made a promise that I will always protect your smile. I don't want to see you sad because of me and I will regret what might happen to you if you cry. I always wanted to see your sweet innocent smile every time when I'm with you. It's because I cared about you...and I l-lo…." Setsuna now realized what she was about to say so she stopped her words and made a massive blush. "Forget what I said earlier, K-konochan!" Setsuna waved her hands across her face to hide her blush. Konoka was curious what Setsuna was about to say but she will have to put that aside for now because she wants let Setsuna to see more of her memories.

Little Konoka was standing up and extending her right hand in front of little Setsuna. "Secchan! Come on and play with me!" Little Setsuna accepted the offer from her new friend. "Hai! Konochan." And so they play catch together.

"Here it comes, Ojousama!" Setsuna forgot to call Little Konoka 'Konochan'.

"Ya-n, Don't call me that!" (*Note: You can see this in Negima! chapter 30 page 9….:p)

Now the real Setsuna stayed silent because she got embarrassed from this scene and Konoka laughed from her guardian's reaction. Now the scene changed but it is still in the same place. The only thing that changed in the scene was time, it was afternoon and both little Konoka and Setsuna got tired from playing. So they both rest under the same Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Secchan, I had fun." Little Konoka smiled to her.

"Me too, Konochan…." Little Setsuna smiled her back.

"Nee, Secchan!"

"What is it Konochan?"

"Will you stay with me forever?" Little Konoka felt very sleepy because of the tiredness. Setsuna paused for the moment to think for an answer.

"Of course I will, Konochan." She smiled peacefully to her.

"Arigatou, Secchan…." Now little Konoka falls asleep on top of little Setsuna's lap. The little guardian blushed a little from her princess' action but she didn't mind, she just gave here a sweet smile. "Sleep well, Konochan…" Now little Setsuna fells asleep while leaning beside the trunk of the tree.

"KAWAII SECCHAN!!!" the real Konoka shouted while remembering that time.

"K-K-KONOCHAN!!" Setsuna now blushing profusely from her princess' words.

And… here is where I stop….Okay…now…I need to prepare some requirements, continue my doujin and I still have my piano lessons so I'll have to update the next chapter for about 1 week (well, depends on my schedule :p). Now, all you need to do is to press the review button and leave some comments because I want to know of you all like it. Thank you!!!


	4. Notice: Good News?

Hey! It's been a long time! I have news for you! I'm not sure if you guys are happy of it or not but let me say this one thing, I WILL NOT abandon this story. I'm still regretting though why I didn't finish this... Haha.

To make it all up, I actually made a prologue of this in comic style in my deviant account. It's still in progress though so I hope you'll enjoy it.

The link to my account on deviantart is on my profile. I'll try to do as I can to finish this story if ever I have my free time and I'm sorry for leaving this story hanging for such a long time. Hope you'll forgive me for this. This is all I can make it up to you all.

–LoneWolfx03/ junolastimosa


End file.
